<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just a kiss by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585398">just a kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy'>DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i was good (but then i quit) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different Framework Universe (Marvel), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Inhuman Skye | Daisy Johnson, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:42:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leopold returns home after a busy work week, and gets a moment of peace with his girlfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Framework Leo Fitz/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i was good (but then i quit) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just a kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/gifts">KaytiKazoo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompted by KaytiKazoo over on tumblr<br/>DoctorQuake + lightly kissing the top of a freshly formed bruise</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been over 72 hours since he’d last stepped into the flat.</p>
<p>He’d been in and out of his <em>rooms</em> every night, the bedroom and kitchen and bathroom small and just barely enough for him to survive in when he needed to get some rest between meetings or if work ran late. Or, if his father was in town, and he needed to keep up the appearance that he was living in the building. Leopold hadn’t <em>properly</em> lived in his rooms in months, not since his father’s trips away became more regular, since he had a little more freedom and a reason to exercise it, since he found a place big enough for two people, instead of the solitary life he was forced into.</p>
<p>Their flat was within walking distance of headquarters, so either of them could respond quickly to emergencies, and away from the watchful eyes of his father’s informants. It had two bedrooms, a decent sized bathroom, and a kitchen that would occasionally be filled with the smell of food when he arrived when their schedules timed up. The flat was <em>home, </em>and so was the woman waiting there for him, even if he couldn’t say as much out loud - not to her, not to any of his closest agents, not even to himself in the mirror. Admitting how he felt would mean admitting that he had a weakness, something that someone could easily exploit, and he couldn’t put himself in that position.</p>
<p>When he stepped inside, he could see the orange glow of the sunrise beyond the wall of windows across from him while he loosened his tie. A mission had gone poorly, and the paperwork and calls that had to be made took far too long for his liking, but he was finally home again, and there was only one thing he wanted to do.</p>
<p>Making his way down the hall, Leopold bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling while he looked over at the tangle of sheets and limbs that waited in the bedroom. He hadn’t told her to plan for his return any particular night, not wanting to get her hopes up, and this was exactly the kind of pleasant surprise she deserved. Toeing off his shoes, he padded across the hardwood floor so that he could crawl into bed next to her, not even bothering to unbutton his pants or fully remove his tie. That would take too long, and he was already eager enough to just <em>hold</em> her, for a little while.</p>
<p>“Daisy...” Pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder, he gently pulled her into his arms and closed his eyes, relaxing into the sheets under them with a smile. He could feel her stirring, twisting in his arms until lips could find his in a sleepy kiss, and then he could only smile. Maybe the rest of his week had been a mess, but he wasn’t at work anymore, and it was easy to forget about the stress of his responsibilities when he could focus on the person who made him happiest. “You missed me, then...?”</p>
<p>“Of course I did....” Daisy shook her head when they parted, a smile playing on her own lips while he opened his eyes again to gaze over at her. “I always do. I shouldn’t have to remind you every time we spend a few nights apart. What will you do if I ever go back into the field...?”</p>
<p>“Miss you even more than I already do when we have to spend a day apart, of course.” He teased while he kissed her nose, immediately relaxing when she hooked her fingers in his tie and pulled him closer. His eyes moved over her, and he stopped her before their lips could meet again when he spotted the mark near her wrist. “What’s that...?”</p>
<p>She blinked and followed his gaze, letting out a sigh when he realized what he’d seen. “I did some sparring during training, today. I’m <em>fine, </em>Leopold...”</p>
<p>But he had already moved, gently taking her hand in his so that he could pull it closer to him until the faint bruise on her skin was within reach. His kiss was gentle, just barely a brush over the surface but enough to raise goosebumps over her skin. “Do I need to punish whoever did this? Just say the word, and they can be demoted, or put on probation, or fired, or-”</p>
<p><em>“Leopold, </em>it’s fine. I’ll be okay. Besides...” With a small smirk, Daisy pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “I quaked him into the wall right after that. He’s far more bruised than I am.”</p>
<p>“That’s my girl...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>